GrisGris
by Thaigher Lillie
Summary: A simple amulet used to interfere with fate.Its sole purpose,to keep 110yr old Edward from finding his true mate.Watch from beginning to end how even with interference,what will be shall be.It's only a matter of time until he finds her.It is their Destiny
1. L'Introducion

**Scene one song: **Adagio E Cantabile

**L'introduction,**

Every year on Lundi Gras night or in better words Mardi-Gras's eve, festivities all throughout the southern region of the United States are celebrated religiously from sunrise to sunset. It was the time where all troubles diminished, all inhibitions released. All needs and wants were satiated through the thousands of carnivals, parades, and ceremonies that rocked the entire region into enjoyment. Although it seemed like the perfect holiday, a time were you could let everything go and do the things you've never thought you could do in the open, it was very far from perfect. Mysterious things occurred on this particular night. The impossible became the possible, and things that were considered children's' tales, suddenly became real and manifested in the shadows of the crowded streets of Bourbon and Canal St. There is a very dark undertone to our famous holiday, and unfortunately, it is not a fable, rumor, or suspicion. It is real...

On this night, beings you only hear of in superstitions and old wives tales wander our streets through the night, undetected. Some come for good fun, most with worse intentions, but the frightening part is that you will never be able to tell who's who among the living and the undead. Because of the positive energy of the celebration, and clouded inebriated eyes from the constant flow of delectable alcoholic treats, perception is ruined. The person next to you smiling, laughing, and singing, could be a creature from the night, letting you enjoy your short time celebrating before they make their final move. Due to the throngs of people, swarming the streets no one would hear you scream. No one would hear you plead for mercy. No one would see the man-like creature dragging you into the shadows of the dark alleys. Mardi-Gras is nothing more than a feast for all. An all you can eat buffet of easy pickings. You ever wondered why most people go missing during these days? It is the same reason locals stay in their homes during holiday nights. We know what happens on this night. We know of the sinister beings that prowl and dwell within the shadows of our cities. Creatures of the night from all corners of the globe come to claim their fun on the holiday. They usually stuck to the shadows during sunrise, and hunt by night under the lure of their beauty or even one of their gifts. They walked amongst the humans only after sunset, watching, plotting, and waiting for the next of the easiest pickings to fill their unchanging bellies.

Although most of them come for the all you can eat buffet, some of them, particularly our Edward, came in search of something much more precious than sustenance. He came in search of something shielded from his grasp for decades; something that was rightfully his. Destiny fated him to his possession the moment a pair of sharp fangs pierced his neck during a celebration sometime in the 1800's. This is his histoire. A story of a destined, obsessive and patient love that all began with a dream…

* * *

><p><strong>Just an introduction. This story was originally a 20k os that got cut down to 10k o/s for the Mardi Gras Contest for the Twi-girls next door. The contest was cancelled and I had so much to write about that I felt it was unfair for this story to stay a one shot, so i'm putting in all the pieces i had to take out. it's over 20k all together and will be posted in chapters. It is a full fic, and pretty much done besides the editing. For those of you not fond of : Mild violence, mentions of voudoo, ghost and spirits, little gore,sex,alcohol, small drug use, fictional use of historical people, mentions of conjuring practices... yeah. Don't read this. for those of you that follow my writing, you know what to expect. The story begins tommorow, i'm in the editing process, want a tease? leave a review. They always help me smile. **

**Add me on twitter if you have questions to ask about this. **

**karebear8706**

**add me on facebook to see the banners and update results for my fics**

**thaigher TYGGY lillie**

**Cambion,and this story will be updated tommorow. NSA will be updated tuesday. LAH is being written. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Awakening Of A Seer'er

**Elvirina/Thumann Legend. Thank you for the confidence and help you provided me with when this was an O/s i owe you big babes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mardi-Gras night, New Orleans Louisiana Sometime in the 1800's<strong>

**Rex Parade: Krewe de Cerulean**

**Time: 5:15pm**

**Les Soeurs de Vision-**

I opened my eyes only to wake up shrouded in complete darkness. I could smell the dirt and the distinct scent of the outside. I groaned as I turned to my side on the hard dirt road. There was a slight pain in my body most likely coming from hitting the ground after fainting fit. Judging from how dark it was, I was definitely going to be in pain later. Momma always punished us hard if we came home after dark.

Gathering my bearings, I got up and dusted off my behind and the front of my dress, trying my best to clean myself up before heading home. If Momma knew I fainted on the ground again, she'd probably tan my hide worse for messing up my new dress. After I gussied up a bit, I turned from side to side desperate to find some kind of light so I could head home.

The night was entirely eerie and I grew nervous when I realized that not even the moon was out to help aid me on my way home. I had no idea where I was and the only company I had was the creepy critters in and around the bayou. I tried to call out for help, but my voice caught in my throat as a bright street lantern suddenly turned on. Instinctively, I turned towards the light only to discover there was someone…a man…no…a boy… standing underneath the bright beam. It was odd how he just stood there staring straight into nothingness.

My feet felt like lead as I tried to make my way over towards him. Something didn't want me near him, but I fought against it. I figured he would be gentleman enough to help me home and I had to try. I needed to get home and he was the only person available to help. I walked towards him, and continually tried to gain his attention by waving my arms and jumping. I tried to shout at him, but he just stared blankly ahead with a small smirk on his lips. He didn't move an inch, or notice a thing around him. Something was obviously wrong with him, but I just couldn't figure it out. I started to turn back, but my conscience didn't allow me. _What if he needed help?_

"_Foolish girl_," a voice whispered, stopping me dead in my tracks.

It was a voice that I would know anywhere. It was Ms. Laveau. She practiced a religion of magic here in New Orleans. I had heard her voice many times in the French quarters, giving subtle warnings to those foolish enough to travel through the bayous at night. Her accent was thick, sultry, and the epitome of the southern drawl. She wasn't around me in body, but her voice was loud and forceful in my mind.

Her words frightened me to the core, as I stared at the young man under the lantern post. I tried my best to tune out her warnings, and took in his well-being before making a decision. I noticed he wore a crisp white dress shirt with brown slacks, suspenders, and shiny brown shoes. On his neck were strands of purple, gold and green beads as if he were at one of the carnival parades.

"_He's crazy," _I thought, as the light from the lantern shined down on him, showing a subtle red gleam from his unruly bronze locks.

In a split second, our eyes locked and a crooked smile spread across his face. Horror soon clouded my eyes as a dark shadow swooped down landing directly on top of him, tackling him to the ground. He screamed in agony. I yelled as loud as I could while something strong held me away from him. The boy was laying face down on the ground as a man with dirty blonde hair, littered with leaves, twigs and dirt, laid on top of him. The attacker had his head in the crook of the boy's neck. His long blonde hair covered his face, as his body convulsed and growled with each twitch of the boy's body. His hand had gripped the back of the thrashing boy's head to still him, but he couldn't stop his cries.

I had to help him; I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. I had to do something… anything. He needed help.

"Stay back girl," her voice commanded again, but I didn't listen.

"You good for nothing bastard. Get off of him!" I screamed, as the blonde man looked up and shot me a glare hard enough to kill me on the spot. Though his glare was harsh, it wasn't what kept me frozen. It was his eyes. They were red, a violent red, and they were furious. He wasn't human. No human had eyes like those. This man…this thing… was a creature. The same one that Ms. Laveau warned us about every year during the Mardi-Gras carnival.

"_No,"_ I thought, as I backed up. _"Impossible."_

However, the creature seemed to have heard my thoughts and lurched in my direction, leaving the boy lifeless on the ground. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me snarling, as blood dripped from the corners of his fangs that protruded from the sides of his mouth.

He lifted his hand towards me pressing his cold fingers to the skin of my cheek firmly. At his touch, visions came to me so strong that I buckled over and began to dry heave at his feet. I didn't notice the creature before me anymore because each vision became worse than the last.

I saw my sister Marie, swollen, pregnant with child, rubbing her belly shrouded in darkness yet, she was spotlighted like a ship from the light house. The boy from under the lantern post, stood behind her, eyes down, hands on her belly rubbing it lovingly. In the silence of the vision, I heard him whisper in her ear "Soon."

The next visions were flashes of my sister Marie, her husband, and her growing daughter. The boy with the bronze hair was always around, lurking, watching, never changing and seemingly planning. I tried to warn them but it was to no avail. It was utterly futile, no one could hear me and there was nothing I could do about it. The vision continually showed scenes of them in a house, with him outside watching, apparently waiting. It was then that I finally noticed what he was. His red eyes shined brightly as he looked over his shoulder and back through the windows of the tiny house. He was one of them, a Godforsaken demon. He was stalking my family, and I felt utterly helpless.

I saw flashes of him next, getting impatient, and angered, as he sought for something as time went by; he was still searching, even as generations of my family had passed by through the vision. I could hear him screaming, "Where is she?"

"Give me my mate!"

"Who is she?"

"She will not be kept from me!"

"Time can't keep her from me for long!"

His voice was loud, menacing, and too sinister to be human. "She'll be mine!" he shouted as the last vision came to a halt.

A beautiful woman, with long mahogany hair, a perfect vision of my sister Marie, but it wasn't her. I figured this woman was someone down the line in our family. She was perfect; I almost felt relieved to see her unharmed and to see the demon that plagued our family absent. But that was until our eyes had locked. Her eyes were a smoldering, sparkling demon red_._ "Good Lord…" I whispered, as her head darted downward at an inhuman speed. I noticedshe held something large and limp in her arms when a fierce growl rumbled from her chest. I took a closer look only to see the pale skin of a young man in her arms. Two bloody, gaping holes stood out on the side of his naked shoulder_. _There were twin rivulets of the thick red liquid leaking from the corners of her mouth. He had gotten to her. She was one of them now. This is whom he searched for throughout our generations. My intuition was right. She is his… his… mate. He stalked my family until she was born… This was whom he wanted!

"No," I whispered shaking my head.

A long pale hand came out of the darkness to rest on her shoulder. He stepped up from behind her in all his glory, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He licked the dark red substance from the bottom of her chin to the corner of her mouth. He placed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth, smiled, and kissed her neck, cooing at her.

"Good girl."

"My Girl."

"Mine."

He revealed two large fangs and swiftly bit into the soft skin of her neck. When he pulled his head back up, he licked his bloodied fangs in satisfaction. Once he planted a kiss on the her marks, I gasped. As soon as he heard me, his eyes flashed devil like to mine.

"Nothing could keep me from her. Not you. Not Laveau. Not even death!" he hissed, as he abruptly let her go and rushed at me snarling.

"Alice! Alice! Oh goodness, it was only a nightmare cherie, Alice wake up!" my mother called, shaking me, bringing me out of my nightmare.

I sat up abruptly in my bed, as the sweat dripped in torrents down my face, mixing with my tears.

"Shh, child, it was only a dream," she cooed.

She took a damp towel and began to clean me up a bit. When she put the towel back into the bowl, I launched myself at her and clutched to her hard to my body. I wanted to tell her about my dream, but I knew how she was about things of that nature. She would think I was a tool of the devil and would drag me to the church to drown me in week old holy water.

"_No,"_ I thought, not Momma. There's only one person I could trust with that vision. Only one person who had the knowledge to help me...Ms Laveau….

I wiped away the tears as my mother rocked me from side to side. When she finally released me, she put her hands on my arms and racked her eyes over me, assessing me.

"Are you well, sha?" she asked.

"Yes Momma, I'm fine, it was just a stupid nightmare from that story Marie told me last night," I lied.

"Awl lord, that girl is going to give me a heart attack one day. Are you still up for the Mardi-Gras Carnival tonight? If not, I can tell your Daddy to stay home with you tonight."

I nodded, letting her know I was well. I got off my bed and headed into the screen area to clean myself up. If I hurried, I could head towards the outer skirts of town and back before the parades started. I had to see Ms. Laveau before the parade started. This was my sister's day.

Today was a big deal for Marie and she would be terribly disappointed if I weren't to show. This year she was Queen of the Cerulean Krewe for the Rex parade. We all were so excited when they brought her the news. Though I truly wished it was my time. I looked longingly at her long, brand new, vibrant light blue dress with blue and white feathers adorning the tail, that hung in our room. I had to admit I was a little jealous, but I didn't let it deter me from my task. I left the house, and darted down the opposite way from the carnival. The smell of the sugar from the baking funnel cakes were a very heavy distraction as I traveled towards the edge of the bayou. Ms. Laveau didn't stay in a normal house, or in a normal neighborhood. Rumors were she lived in a shack in the swamp, had a one eye snaked and a three legged dog. Though many people in the community feared her, the coloreds adored her, and I envied her beauty and abilities. She was an outsider, just as I was. I guess that's why I felt such a connection to her. She was different and so was I.

I strolled down to the dead end of Bernard St., and looked around to see if anyone was watching. I jumped over the broken metal street siding, and scampered into the deep woods. I knew exactly where the little port was that housed the boat that Ms. Laveau used to come into town. I spotted the port, when I heard her voice rise from behind me. "Look'n for me girl?" she said, as I squealed and jumped around in fright.

She was a powerful looking woman and her stare was piercing. She had light brown skin, hazel eyes, and wore a beautiful gold and black colored dress with a matching head wrap. A necklace of what looked to be finger bones sat around her neck. I had to stop staring at her as uncertainty welled up within me.

"Well out with it girl! I can't be standing here up all da-" she stopped, as her eyes narrowed then widened at me. She stared off into space for a while. She gasped as her face twisted in horror and grabbed her heart. Suddenly she enveloped me in a tight hug, almost lifting me off the ground. "Fate is fate ma cherie, I am so sorry. There is nothing I can do. I cannot stop what is meant to happen," she said, as she pulled back, her face filled with remorse.

Instantly, I knew what she was talking about and the tears began to pour from my eyes. She had seen my vision.

"There has to be something. You're powerful. Can't you help? Please can't you help?" I cried, as I threw myself back into her arms. "Please. There has to be something, I have to protect my family. He will harm them, to get to her!" I cried harder, knowing she knew what I saw.

"Do you know what he is child?"

"He is a demon, a red eyed demon," I said with confidence.

"No ma cherie, he is human. He will become a demon. A vampire, as they call them," she said, as I gasped in horror. She ignored my outburst and continued to her tale. "Vampires, like humans have soul mates, but their bond to their mates is incredibly strong. They call to each other, even through your relative's birth. Their meetings will start through their dreams. She will dream of him. Love him in her slumber. He will want her, and will do anything possible to reach her as his obsession grows. It will be the same for her. He has time baby, time that we don't have. He can wait an eternity to find her. However, he won't have to. Judging from my vision, fate has chosen his mate entire decades before she will be born. Every kiss, touch, and marriage from your sister's side of the family cements his mate's existence. Your great great grand niece's will be the one. The bond will grow stronger and stronger each day until she is born. My interference with their fate will not change anything, my darling."

"Please, this is my family, Ms. Laveau," I begged.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes, yes her name is Alice, though she is not the one who you think she is. The section of the story begins in the 1800's sometime. there is quite a bit of backstory, so bear with me while I tell this tale how it was originally suppose to be. I crammed it into 10k when the story itself should be over 20k. All in due time, good things come to those who wait. So sit back and enjoy the ride. For those who are followers of I am sorry, but I am using her name for fictional purposes. I am sorry if my fiction didn't do her demeanor any justice. I did not study her religion or what she was truly capable of thoroughly, but it made more sense to have her in this story because<strong>

**1). It's based in New Orleans.**

**2). She's a huge figure in Louisiana history**

**3). You can't mention Voudoo and not have her name anywhere near it.**

**If this offends you. Feel free to pm me.**

**As for others. I hope you enjoy.**

**Add me on Twitter**

**Karebear8706**

**Facebook**

**Thaigher lillie.**

**Reviews make me smile. Next update…..next week. If I get a good amount of feed back. The next update could be today. You guys know me. Let me know what you think.**

**I have a Fic rec blog it is set as my home page, but I have to rec the following stories that own me right now.**

**The Lost Soul-Thewhitepen**

**Starting Over- Elvirina**

**If I rec good fics, then i don't need to paste a summary, just trust me... Read and review!**


	3. Third Eye Blind

**Lisette, Jenn. Thank you. You know why.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 of chapter 1:<strong>

**Previously on Gris Gris: Alice is begging Madame to help her. So here is where we left off…..**

I waited on baited breathe for her answer. My chest heaved slowly yet deeply with every breath I drew in. My mind frenzied over the outcome of our encounter and I hoped, better yet, I prayed internally that the outcome was in my family's favor.

As my eyes roamed her face for any sign of her decision, I was heartbroken when a mask of reluctance covered her face. She was going to say no….

My heart thumped furiously in my chest as I stood trembling before her.

Her body shifted from right to left nervously, but the blank expression on her face remained. I was just about to give up until I heard her speak.

"Dear God, I should not be considering this. Cherie, there are consequences you must face when you interfere with the decisions of the unseen! Fate has tied the strings of a destined connection. And here you are asking me to cut them loose, after the fates let you see what was done. They are watching us!" she sneered as I stepped back.

"You don't know what you ask, and what you are asking me to do. Do you understand that we will have to answer for this? What could happen to either of us? Do you understand what you have done by coming to me girl?" she asked.

I did not.

I had no idea what could come from this, and at that moment, I did not care. I wanted my family safe, and if that meant putting myself in harms way to do, I would. As she stood there waiting for my answer, I lied.

"I do understand. But I'm willing to do anything I can to protect my family," I said determinedly.

She raised her left brow, cocked her head, sucked her teeth and shook her head.

"Oh! Do you now?" she questioned.

I nodded my head in answer.

"Then I shall hope you keep your promise. You have…potential. We could use your…sight. An eye for an eye?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"You not what you agree too," she tsked.

"Cocoa," she called out, as a tall, dark figure stepped out of the shadows of the willow trees in the bayou.

The…creature if I could call him that was outright ghastly. I gasped as soon as I took in…what appeared to be a "he" appearance. The clothing he wore was dirtied and torn. An unfashionable shredded white shirt he wore had holes of every size gaping in the loosened fabric. Gray aged suspenders hung on his waist, leaving his gray linen slacks barely hanging on his narrow hips. An old battered hat sat crookedly on his head, as bits and pieces of dirt tumbled off it with each step.

The brownish grey skin on his arms, neck and face were cracked and peeling. I could hear the leafy tear of his skin and rattling of his bones with each movement of his body. When I focused on the face of the being Madame beckoned, my stomach churned in disgust. It was sullied and sunken in to the point where he resembled a walking corpse. His jaws were hollowed in and the mouth and eyes were sewn shut.

I looked in horror as Madame answered my unspoken question.

"He owed me a favor and failed to abide by it. You can not ask for a favor without giving one in return," she stated, as I kept my eyes fixed on the crumbling corpse to her right. Her fierce gaze pierced right through me and it was then I understood the blatant warning she gave.

_Follow through with your end of the deal…or face the consequences..._

Although he was death on two legs, he knew the call of his mistress and knew exactly where she was. She had only spoken once yet he migrated towards her like a moth to a flame.

I screamed in fright the closer he staggered towards us. He was the epitome of a nightmare. His presence, his stench, his moans as he moved, all of it proved that none of this was a dream. Madame had a dead slave. When I tried to step back, she held onto my shoulder strongly.

"Do not be frightened child. He cannot hurt a fly unless commanded to do so. You should get use to him. You will be seeing a lot of him," she said as she released my arm, leaving me to cringe at her words.

My body was in shock. I could not move and I knew I could not run away. But the true nature of the power she possessed was no more than ten feet away from me. I could not help but be frightened.

When the creature…was standing close enough, I witnessed her pull a small knife from her pocket. She grabbed the unsteady creature unkindly behind his neck and I had to hold the bile in my throat when the blade tore through the leather threaded in his lips. Dust rolled in a wave from his mouth as dirt sprinkled from the corners. I leaned against the pressure of her arm to get away from him, but it would not budge. She pulled him right in front of me as he turned towards her and spoke.

"Re..lea..s.e. M…m..me…" He croaked as the stale stench of his decayed breath burned the sensitive flesh of my nostrils.

"Not until you pay your dues vous vieil imbécile. I cannot allow you to pass on while you are still within my debt. I have one purpose left for you though. Face the one in front of you and hold your arm out.

He did as told. She took the small knife and slit his wrist as a darkened blob of blackness seeped from his wound. She dipped two fingers in the substance and before I knew it, Madame had her index and pointer finger pressed together against the middle of my forehead.

"Yes, you will be quite helpful indeed, you only need a bit of enhancement.," she said as she tapped my fore head, both cheeks, my chin and the bridge of my nose with a slight force, before saying, "Lancez pourtant aveugle. Je suis dans le besoin. D'un scombre fini pour aider y des disciples pour être. Ouvrez le troisième oeil. Ouvrez-moi disent. Pour cet enfant très doué ne peut pas rester aveugle de cette façon."

The pull of pain from the middle of my forehead was instant and unexpected. I heard her laugh when I clenched my fist in my hair, pulling for some relief from the pressure. Blinding multi-colored lights passed before my very eyes accompanied by the excruciating throbbing in my skull. I fell to my knees on the dampened earth as my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I could feel my body fighting to lose itself in the darkness. I was vulnerable and weak, yet I knew I could not lose myself to the impending spell. I had to make it through this…for my family. The torture she subjected me to was beyond cruel. I could hear in her deep throaty laughs that she enjoy seeing this. She enjoyed hearing me beg. I cried out in agony for Madame's mercy. I cried for her to help me, but she never came; not even when I tried to crawl away from her.

Tears streamed down my face when my sight went completely black, stopping me from moving any further. I began to lose my breath to panic until a searing, bubbling pain rose from the middle of my forehead. My fingers clutched at the spot shakily only to find a large, rapid moving bulge.

I screamed.

"What have you done to me?" I yelled. "What have you done?"

"I have opened your eyes…All of them," she deadpanned.

I cried uncontrollably. I no longer had control of my body and she had marked me in some way. She took away my sight and rendered me to the pain. I now knew what it felt like to be spell bound. I put pressure against the bulge and felt the flaky dry flesh. It was torn….

With morbid curiosity, I calmed myself down enough to slip my fingers into the sliver of torn skin. There was a slight sting as my finger dug into the tear and encountered something round, soft, and moist. I figured Madame fit me with a boil as some sort punishment, but when I removed my finger I could see a the beginnings of light .Through the torrent of tears, I brought my hand back to the…_boil_, grinded my teeth together and pushed my finger under the skin. I slid my finger under the torn skin of the bulge only for a flash of light to sweep across my vision. The pain dissipated from my body and I sagged in relief. It was then realization dawned on me. It was not my eyes that were open. It was my forehead. I was controlling a large blurry, rapidly moving eye on my forehead. I yelled in horror. As a wet stream of tears fell from my forehead.

I shook my head disbelieving what had happened to me.

"You have damned me," I stated, as she immediately disagreed.

"I have only opened you up to the full potential of your gifts. A potential…that will benefit the both of us. Open your eyes and see the world for what it is for," she demanded in a low voice.

With shaky breath, fumbled nerves and ridiculous resistance, I finally opened my eyes. Nothing could have prepared me for the abominations that stood before me.

"Do you see them girl, do you see where the power of our practices come from?" she cooed to me as she grasped my shoulders standing behind me.

Inwards I was utterly petrified about the eye on my skull but all thoughts at that time dissipated when the voices and embodiment of the dead descended upon me like a hurricane. I could feel the pressure of their presence as they surrounded me. Their voices screamed for my attention, "Listen me!" "Can you hear me?" "Can you see me?" "How is my daughter?" "I will kill you!" "Where is my family?"

It was too much to take at one time, but when their bodies physically closed in on mine, I cried out to the lord.

"Dear God…."

I could smell them. The putrid, decayed smell of the undead. Each one of them was different in appearance. Some looked like Cocoa, some looked normal, and others looked completely ghastly. I began to back away from the circle of sin that surrounded me. But, the sharp scolding from Madame pierced through my breakdown stopped me in my tracks.

"Embrace this," she whispered in my ear.

"Make it go away," I begged, the fear dripping in my voice.

"Will it away. Control your mind, and you control your third eye," she coached.

I followed her instructions. Though it was hard, I managed to halfway close the forsaken eye. The dead went from full-bodied entities to slight blurs of light and dark shadows.

"Good girl. Good Girl!" she exclaimed as she turned me around. The excitement was clear on her face as the dread was embedded on mine.

"My…my…my. What a wonderful addition you will be," she praised.

"Quickly now girl. I can hear the carnival start. We must hurry! Your partial exposed eye is open enough for you to pinpoint the exact place where the demon will attack tonight. I can not help you physically, but I can give you our protection," she said, as she pulled a silver charm from out of her bag. There were four glass charms, in the shapes of large teardrops, hanging from the chain. Each one filled with some sort of liquid that swished around with every movement she made.

"Because we have interfered with the powers that be, I'm afraid that our fates are now intertwined. As long as you abide by our agreement, I will do my best to help you and yours even if it may cause me harm in the future. This is a piece of gris-gris, a voodoo amulet," she said, as she closed her satchel. "It has been prayed upon, dipped in holy water and drowned in the magic and concoction of my practices. It is to ward off most physical evils and unseen harms. This will not protect your whole family, but it will protect your sister and her daughters, if passed down through the generations and taken care of properly. It will not stop him from entering your great niece's dreams, but it will stop the demon from finding her location, and seeing her face. If the charm leaves her presence once she is born, for any reason, I am sorry, but he'll find her instantly," she trailed off, staring into space once gain. She shook her head from her thoughts and hurriedly stuffed the charm into my hand.

"Run to your sister. Now! Give this to her, for he will be attacked soon by his maker. However, you must not be afraid. Nothing will harm you. I have seen it and soon you will. The power you now possess will allow you to see your vision with open eyes now. The sooner you get the amulet to your sister, the sooner you can protect her family. But do not forget child, you and I still have an appointment next weekend. Prepare yourself," she spat.

I sighed.

"When will he begin dream of her?" I asked.

"I should make you use your sight," Madame sneered. She narrowed her eyes but answered anyway.

"In seven years, once your first niece is born. She will be his mate's great grandmother. But by then the worst of his thirst will have passed."

"Thirst?" I questioned, as I accidentally dropped the charm on the ground.

"Blood girl! He will thirst for blood. After all you have seen today, you are still ignorant! Unbelievable! Now go! You don't have much time till he's attacked!"

Feeling scolded and deeply insulted, I picked up the charm and looked up to find that Madame was gone. Knowing I wasted time by standing there, I hastily followed her advice on the double and bolted towards the way I came. I ignored the spots and shadows and ran out of the woods, not caring who saw me and headed towards Canal St, the main street where the Rex parade was running.

The sun was going down fast and I could feel the time was approaching. I had a small vision of where the attack would be and it was ironic that it occurred right in front of my sister. Not wanting her to be an accidental casualty, I pumped my legs faster to find her. The sky was beginning to darken just as my vision showed. I kept my panic down and focused on making my way through the throng of bodies in the French Quarter. People were already in their decorated wagons and costumes as the parade and celebration had begun. Voices rose yelling for candy, beads, and other trinkets as the music pulsated through the streets from corner side musicians. Groups of people danced around the bands as they played Jambalaya on the Bayou,

_"My Yvonne the sweetest one me oh my oh_  
><em>Son of a gun we'll have big fun on the bayou<em>  
><em>Jambalaya and a crawfish pie and file gumbo<em>  
><em>Cause tonight I'm gonna see my ma cher amio<em>  
><em>Pick guitar fill fruit jar and be gay-o<em>  
><em>Son of a gun we'll have big fun on the bayou"<em>

They twirled and giggled while I searched aimlessly for Marie. I tried my best to use my eye but it was too crowded to for me to focus.

I went the old fashion route and asked everyone that I recognized had they seen Marie, but they all shook their heads no and continued to call out for the goodies from the next round wagons that came into view. My legs began to hurt as the search for sister proved to be fruitless. The sun was setting and I still have not seen a sign of her.

"Lil' Alli!" a large voice bellowed from behind me.

"Colton!" I beamed. Finally relieved to see my sister's beau standing in front of me.

"Why you out here girl? Aren't you supposed to be trailing your sister? It's too dark for you to be by yourself," he said, pointing his finger at me as if I were still a child.

"Colt have you seen Marie?"

"Yeah, she up dere at the front of the parade, I reckon you hurry now if you need to get to her, before she's too far away. Come on," he said, as he grabbed my hand firmly pulling me towards the front of the parade at top speed. We ran into a few people, but no one minded a bit. All they cared about were the glass beads thrown from the wagons and were most likely happy that we were out of their way.

In no time at all we had reached my sister's Krewe her blue dress and feathered headdress were a sight to see, she was beautiful and the centre of attention. It was too bad this night was to be ruined.

"Marie!" I called, as the wagon began to move. "Marie!" I kept calling, but the streets were noisy as she continued to wave at the eager spectators.

"Marie!" I screamed, finally catching her attention, but a high-pitched scream stopped everyone in their tracks, even the music.

Just like my vision, a shadow descended onto a young man under a lantern post and it was as if I were reliving my dream. The horses were so spooked from the cries of the young man, that they threw the wagon on its side in their haste to escape. Luckily for Marie, Colt was there to catch her before she could touch the ground.

I could hear people yelling "demon" as Colt guided us to a secluded corner.

Our breathing was heavy and the screams never ceased as we took small peeks of the chaos in the streets. I knew I had to give Marie the amulet now. Fate was working by the book and the first chapter was just beginning.

"Marie," I said exhaustedly, pulling the amulet from my hand and into hers.

"Ali? Where did you get this? Did you steal this? I'm telling momma once it's safe to go-"

"No! Ms Laveau gave it to me. It's for you."

"Oh not this again. Momma told you to leave that old colored lady alone! She's as crazy as an old bat," she spat, almost dropping the amulet.

"No she isn't. And if you do not believe me, then I am sorry Ri. I'm going to do this in front of Colt," I yelled as I grabbed her hand and projected everything from my vision, to the meeting with Ms. Laveau, up until the present.

My sister and I had a secret that we never told anyone in our family. When our hands connected, we could see what the other saw. We could even see what was on each others' mind, at least what we allowed the other to see.

I let go of her hand and looked over to Colton, only to find that he was too busy looking out to see whether it was safe to leave or not.

"Oh no Alice. What have you gotten yourself into?" she sorrowfully.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to protect your daughters Marie." She walked up to me and cupped my face with both hands.

"And you're sure once she's born, this will protect her?" she asked solemnly.

"Yes, it has to be passed down, and taken care of as Ms. Laveau said."

"I'll do my damnedest," she said determinedly, slipping the amulet onto her wrist.

"Girls let's go. The mob is out, I see the fires, we need to get home, while they do the search," Colton said, pulling us from out of the alley.

"Home Ali, Now!" he ordered, as I stood watching the crowd of people fussing over the young man with the bronze hair lying still under the harsh light.

"It's too late for him, It's just too late…" I whispered sadly, before I turned around and hurried home without a glance back….

* * *

><p>AN

**Warning incorrect french used in this chapter. Sorry I'm lazy.**

I actually speak Cajun French. The French in this chapter is wrong, very wrong, but I was too lazy to get my marraine to help me translate what I wanted to say. This is all conge gated wrong and all babble fish lmao. Forgive me but I was in a rush to get this to you. Cajun French is not proper and a little bit harder to translate because I don't have to write it. I can speak it well enough, but writing it is difficult for me to do on my own. I'll see her tomorrow and change it.

"_**Lancez pourtant aveugle. Je suis dans le besoin. D'un scombre fini pour aider y des disciples pour être. Ouvrez le troisième oeil. Ouvrez-moi disent. Pour cet enfant très doué ne peut pas rester aveugle de cette façon."**_

"_**vous vieil imbécile"**_

Translation:

"**Seeing yet blind. I am in need . Open the third eye. Open I say. For this child very gifted cannot remain blind in this way."**

"**You old fool"**

**Alice was in pain because her third eye open by force. Apparently that's a bad thing. Go figure.**

**A dead slave is basically a zombie that doesn't eat people. They are just damned to serve thier masters. Apparently they truly exist. Not yet dead, not yet alive… Anywho, That is the last time you'll hear or see of cocoa. Yes she did give him a pet name. **

**I didn't describe Edward's attack simply because, it's coming next chapter in either his point of view, or third person depending on how much information I'll try to squeeze in one chapter. This is a slightly edited version of the chapter, the full version will be on TWCS .**

**Let me know what you think. Sorry I don't get to answer all reviews, but reviews will receive a teaser of what MAYBE in the next chapter.**

**Reviews make me smile!**


	4. Vorace

**This chapter is in the pure point of view of myself. You'll see why.**

**We ended the last chapter at Edward's life ending, and now we'll begin with an introduction to a very special person and the end of Edward's life, and the beginning of his new. This is the official start of Gris-Gris the multi-chapter fic.**

**Please, grab a bite to eat, sit back and enjoy the ride. Don't expect anything or be too eager…just…enjoy. Oh and just trust me…..**

***Seeds of Nature- Natures creatures. Just a fun way to make it sound like nature has sex and from hot nature sex comes animals hehehe!**

**Vorace**

**Lundi Gras … sometime in the 1800's,**

**3****rd**** Person and ugh 3****rd**** animal person…sorta kinda hehe...**

* * *

><p>The quote "<em>Something wicked this way comes<em>." was a perfect fit for the tension that had built up in the bayous of New Orleans. It seemed that time had been stopped on a dime. "_Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse."_

Nature had sensed something brewing within the bowels of its shadows and braced for it's unconsecrated arrival. Leaves laid flat on the moist earth un-russled, mating calls and battles for dominance had ceased, and the cold bite of the passing winds was the only movement detected throughout the vast marsh. The blackened bayous were ominously filled with palpable yet, masked fear, as creatures of multiple species, big and small, refused to rest. _Alert! Were the signals that passed through the instincts of the __seeds of nature__, but alert from what?_

Nothing could be seen or heard, but something within themselves, senses as some call them, knew that all was not right in their territory. All of them seemed to have stilled on spot, not moving, and barely breathing. It was as if they held the air in their delicate lungs, waiting for the inevitable, an attack, a danger, anything that would materialize the threat. But none came.

Fine hairs stood on the backs of natures most targeted prey's neck, deer…

They knew this feeling, they've felt it before. _Danger_! It screams. _Run_! It demanded. But the only sound heard were the frantic flapping of flatten wings…

_**And So we meet….**_

Ravaged by the hot, searing, flames that scorched his constricted throat; a hunger-crazed bat flew lithely through the sparse trees of the shadowy bayou. The small screech belted out of his fanged mouth, bounced and echoed through-out the night air as he sped deeper into the vegetation. With a small amount of hope, he secretly held onto his faith that the gathering who pursued him had not continued to follow. Though, he could not blame them in their pursuit. He was cause of their turmoil. Had it been he that found a soulless, inhuman creature frolicking through his help's blood, he also would have waged a quarrel against the unknown….

About an hour ago the fleeing bat was just a mere immortal. He had blonde hair, severe red eyes, and torn clothing for which he cared not. He was a nomad through and through and it was not in his nature to linger in one place for so long. He usually went from the small towns to the big cities before moving on the next parish and eventually the next state. He was a natural loner and craved the freedom to move about but the lure of the deliciously spiced Cajun blood proved to be difficult to relinquish. However, his presence in Louisiana proved to be more dangerous than anywhere else he has been; especially when he acquired his meal. He had to stick to the shadows and sometimes the less populated areas of the bayous where the people of color resided for a few decades. The coloreds who lived amongst the swamps, knew exactly what monsters his species were and unfortunately, they knew exactly how to destroy them; especially with the help of the old bitch witch that resided in Orleans parish.

For a vampire, albeit stronger than anything in this world, were at their weakest during the first 12 hours of rest. The old Madam during this time would help those who sought to murder his kind. Each vampire that had been caught in her vision had silently been eradicated. Taking the chance of the wizard bitch casting her evil eye on his life, was a risk he chose not to take. He had decided to leave, noting that living amongst the ruffians that sought to kill him was not the life he chose to lead.

As he passed by the outer edges of a sugar cane plantation, he heard the slow paced, lusciously wet thump of a large heart. He decided to have one last parting meal before he retreated for good. The venom in his mouth pooled as he stalked over the physical barrier of the land. With inhuman speed he had climbed the side of the plantation up to the second floor, and peered into the window of what looked to be a servant's room. As a demon should, he crawled through the window salivating at the intensity of her scent. A snarl slipped from his lips as he stood over his succulent meal. Only a few feet away he heard another heart, it was weaker and unappealing, but he knew that engorging was not an option. Someone was too near for him to enjoy her screams. He had to be quiet, and sly. And so he was….

He woke the maid for only a second before casting her back to sleep with his glamour. He kept a strong hold of her mind and slit her wrist as delicately as he could to keep the flow steady. Blood slowly oozed out of his incision, though not in torrents, but in small streams just as tears.

He licked and sucked from the tiny cut as _she_ laid sleeping under his spell. He would have been sated had he not lost himself to his bloodlust. He groaned and growled with each pull from her wrist, but didn't realize his spell had broken due to his inattentiveness. The maid awoke with a fright calling out to her master as she pulled her wrist from James's clutches. Anger filled his being as he roared at her and set to pounce, but he never got far. The **master** of the plantation knew the kind that lurked in his area and had prepared for an attack. He held up a mighty silver crucifix that rained down an unbearable pain on the starved vampire. James smelled the cold flesh of his body burn in the presence of the vile object. The pressure the symbol of God had on him angered him to no ends. With a boisterous howl, Carlisle James flung himself out of the second story window and ran without regards into the surrounding forest. Unluckily he was, right in the mist of his hasty escape he came across the one woman in the world he defiled by words. Madam…

Her followers and she pranced around a fire where trinkets of gris gris littered the ground. Once they spotted him, not a soul moved, It wasn't until she spoke to her followers that kick started his self preservation. Just one word led him to flee.

"Daemon…."

It only took a second before he fled the bonfire with a large gathering that followed, calling out ancient spells to bind him to the ground. Little did they know, those spells weren't meant for creatures, they were utterly useless on vampires.

It wasn't until a wooden stake on a fire lit arrow whizzed by him did he realized the severity of his situation. He could die... The group was fast, knew the area, and carried the weapons. He could not take them all on without perishing.

You would think that since Carlisle James is a vampire he would have out run them. But you forgot that he wasn't able to satiate his inner beast. He was weak and the demon inside of him roared with fury, it needed sustenance. Because he did not finish off his post-prey. The call for the thick coating of blood in his empty veins had not only consumed his body, but his mind as well. Immediately he shifted into the safety under the guise as a bat. Vampires have always been masters of disguise, but Carlisle James never thought he'd use it for safety.

Even in his shifted form the craving grew. He used his sensitive buds to hone in on an adult deer a few feet away. He was so delirious he did recognize that he was in the wrong form to attack such large prey.

He immediately attacked and gnawed viciously on the thick fur trying fruitlessly to pierce the thick skin. It was not until he unconsciously phased, that he was able to drain the life from the innocent animal. The taste was despicably bitter and had he been human, his bile would have riddle the earth. The monster inside of him wanted more and his system was on high alert for the original sustenance it needed. He listened carefully for the gathering and found he could no longer hear them. Music played in the distance and the closer he walked to the edge of the bayou the more a severely sweet smell, caressed lungs. Yes, his lungs, for he could not only smell but taste the innocence. It called to him. Sang to him. Begged him to taste.

He could not resist. He was blinded by his demon as the bottom of his feet lightly scraped the roofs of houses and businesses. He could not have given the slightest of fucks as to the festivities and what they included. All he cared about, was the singing….

Perched on a roof, he watched the entity standing under a light looking out into the crowd. His bronze hair shimmered in the pale light of the lamp as he rubbed his shoulders from the breeze that blew against him. It was such a sad sight that mother nature played a role. A simple breeze was all it took for the monster from the shadows to cast down his damnation on the young seventeen year old boy with out warning.

Carlisle James's blonde filthy hair, filled with leaves and debris floated into the air as he clamped and pinned his body against the young man and trapped him against the ground.

"EDWARD!" voices screamed around them but the beast in Carlisle James did not waver.

He pierced his venom covered fangs through the boy's sensitive flesh as his kill struggled and cried with every pull of his mouth. Carlisle moaned and convulsed as the sweet tantalizing taste of luscious blood tickled his taste buds. Slowly Carlisle James lost control to the boy's life essence. His mind and body were focus on one point and one point only. To feed….

At that point, his vampire nature overtook him and he was no longer aware of his surroundings, as he grunted and groaned with each suction that brought his whole being to further satisfaction. He didn't notice or even hear the presence of anyone else. The sound of Edward's heart faltering overshadowed the long lingering screams that pulsated somewhere with in the panic. The grip Carlisle held on Edward was near fatal. A resounding crack echoed through the air, the result of a broken shoulder bone. He was careless, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. As he drank, he coiled his body around his kill's, making sure to cover every inch of the Edwards frame, claiming him as his. Edward was his prize. Shrill cries of pain resounded from deep within Edward's core but they fell on death ears. Carlisle was consumed with lust, and the sheer panic from the crowds drew more attention away from the attack. However, someone by the grace of all that is holy heard Edward's pleas for help. The scent of garlic assaulted his senses and Carlisle's head shot up as he grabbed the boy's arm as gently as he could, pulling him into his arms. People were running around sporadically screaming in Cajun French, "Daemon! Daemon!" as he laid claim to his prize. The boy was his and his alone. He would allow no one to take him. Carlisle was suddenly hit by an invisible wall of the metal cross that was held in front of him. Pain rained down upon on his body and he almost lost the gift in his arms as the force pushed him further and further backwards. Carlisle snarled and snapped at the frighten churchman who shakily dropped the cross when Carlisle let out a feral roar. Freed from the harsh power of the crucifix, Carlisle more or less satiated, fled at an intense speed dropping the one thing he wanted most. His dinner….

**Though I was done? Nope!**

**Stake…**

**1****st**** person Edward's point of view.**

"Keep him on the ground Caleb!"

"What the hell was that?"

"I know what is was but I'll be damned If I speak it."

"Jesus Christ, look at his neck."

"He's done for."

"He's still breathing! Someone go get the doctor!"

"In this panic? You'll be lucky to find him."

The voices bellowed through my head like the bells from the chapel tower. I had no idea what happened but the more they spoke the angrier I grew. I was in pain. From head to toe The only recognizable feeling was sheer agony. It felt as if I had been pummeled by a stampede of wild horses.

God knows I wanted to get up, I wanted to tell them to stop touching me and talking about me, but the intense burn in my neck and the twist in the pit of my stomach prevented me from doing so. I do not know how much time had passed, but fleeting thoughts of my family poured into my mind as their voices surrounded me with those I could not recognize.

Pain ravaged my entire body and I could no longer keep consciousness to hear what was said. After a what seemed to be a while, someone, or rather some people's touch cleared through the fog of my hurt. I was being moved. I rocked from side to side as the sound of horse hooves clashed against the pulsating pain of my mind.

_I just want to go home..._

I felt the presence of a hand, a soft touch, against my hair and felt a drop of water pelt my cheek.

"Oh, Edward, my baby boy! We'll get through this son," a voice sobbed.

_Mother…._

I could hear their words being thrown all around me but the only word I clearly understood was death.

_Was I dying?_

_Am I dead?_

_I can not be dead if I'm thinking?_

I had started to panic and my body seized with tremors. A large lump formed in the my throat and I felt someone lean me over and a vile, slimy, rust tasting lump slid up from my throat. I retched and my stomach tightened as my muscles slowly pushed and pulled until it expelled from my mouth. I laid back on the softness of what felt like a bed drained, unable to move, and too exhausted to open my eyes. Only a few minutes after I had vomited was when a loud gasp brushed through my senses. Only five minutes of being aware of my surroundings was when I heard the words that changed my life.

"He is damned."

"How. He only vomited Edward. He isn't…like what June said."

"Only vomited? That wasn't food Elizabeth stop being so got-damned naive. Our son just threw up his liver..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so many of you may have thought Carlisle James was a typo. Nope! Two characters in one. Evil good His Full Name is Carlisle Andrew James the III. The reason I called him James (his last name) at the beginning is because I wanted to surprise you guys when I revealed it was actually Carlisle James and not big bad James from Twilight. I reiterated that same thing in a few paragraphs saying his full name until you got the concept. Then I went to using his First name at the end of the chapter. Get it ? Got it? Awesome sauce. Edward's point of view is short and sweet because i'm tired. I wanted to get this out to you guys tonight, sorry if it isn't up to par, but i tried my best! Hope you liked it.**

**I didn't respond to reviews this time because I'm updating quite early. But next chapter will definitely be in about two weeks unless the story calls to me like it did today. Hope this wasn't confusing. If it was. Please. Tell me in a review and I'll help you out. **

**Most of you saw Madam was in this chapter, yes she met the Carlisle before she met Alice, but had no idea he was connected to the girls family until she met her. Okay now that we are caught up. Next chapter Hospital Scene. Oh yeah, and in this story, we are going back to the original turning time which Is about a week. Not instantly, not three days, but about a week or two. Edward's body has to die, so the first sign of sure death Is he regurgitated his organs bit by bit. Want me to leave those details out? I figured lmao. See you guys later, leave me some love hunnies!**


	5. Discovery:Actual Chapter Enjoy

**Chapter title: Untitled.**  
><strong>Chapter Song: Who are you really: Mikky Ekko<strong>

**Authors Note: Long time coming ehy? There may be an influx of chapters this week and next week. New laptop and all (spoiled) Yes. But now it's my turn to spoil you with a half decent good read *smiles* Let's see if I can get back into fanfiction writing.. *bites nails* YIKES!**

* * *

><p>Sweat profusely streamed from my open pores, as a swell of heat over came my feeble body.<br>A cool, cumbersome, metal object was placed in the bow of my arm as the tender familiar touch of the good doctor gently pressed the tips of his fingers into my rapidly pulsing artery.  
>I took in a harsh breath as I willed myself to open my eyes from the abysmal deeps of my slumber. Even unconscious, my dreams gave no peace. Vicious of red eyes and sliced bodies plagued me. Dancing and chants from the Negros bloomed inside of my brain, vexing me, pushing me away as I cried for them to help. Each night, I've woken, up with fever, drenched in the cold sweat of my fear, always confused about my where-a-bouts.<p>

I do not remember what time, how, or when I had arrived, but I do remember the overwhelming presences around my body. The medically cold hands, the burn of their stares upon my body, and even the magnitude of pills being shoved down the rough pipes of my exhausted throat, but nothing...absolutely nothing they had done had stopped the sheer agony tearing through my bones.

The grim face of the physician, told of a horror I was not ready to meet.

"Sleep dear boy. Go back and rest," he ordered softly, patting the swell of my cheek lightly as I drifted back into my mental hell.

I stood in the middle of a street alone amongst the shadows. In an instant I saw him, felt him as his heavy, yet,lithe form pounced and wrapped himself around me.  
>I could see him this time. Even in this state of unrest. Wild red eyes pierced through me. The dirtied disheveled blonde hair, hung over me as he eyed he with the fury of hunger. My heart raced as my breathing labored and nothing could stop the fit my body took as I was ripped from my subconscious. From my toes to my fidgeting fingers and the high arch in my back, I seized. My muscles tightened and deep within the depths of my core, my body convulsed forward.<p>

"Shh,"the soothing voice of my mother cooed.  
>Her soft hands rubs over the sweltering skin of my forehead as I embraced the comfort she gave.<br>I fought my exhaustion, not wanting to fall back into the depths of my dark dreams and opened my heavy eyelids only to meet the blurred emerald greens of my mother.

"He's awake. finaly!" she announced as my vision cleared.  
>Long, red lines littered each side of her face, and sheer agony was etched into her features as she gazed towards the doctor on the left side of me.<p>

"He's up. Doesn't that mean anything?" she asked hysterically.

"It's mean nothing. Absolutely nothing Mrs. Masen. His body is going through a severe change we can not stop, nor figure out. He's been sleep for seven days consecutively. That is not normal for a boy his age."

"But-"

"But nothing , he's going through a change that isn't recalled in any medical books or training I've ever gone through," he said solemnly, and reached down to check my pulse. His worried, grey eyes snapped to mine, but I was not met with a smile.  
>"How do you feel Edward, can you speak?" he asked, but with a nod of my head I quickly answered him no.<p>

My throat was parched,but sitting up just to take a sip of water sounded utterly appealing.

My body, slack against the bed, craved rest, but I fought tooth and nail to stay awake. I needed to understand what exactly had happened to me and whats wrong with me now.  
>My mother grabbed my hand, looked into my eyes and whispered apologies and prayers as the doctor continued his routine.<br>He walked away only for a moment, returning with a vile, and a large, thick, elongated needle, nervously shaking in his hands.

"This is a liquid called Eau Benite ." He shared a look with my father.  
>"It will help with your fever. It will work faster than those pills we gave you, but I will need you to stay still.<p>

Sweat beaded on the edge of his forehead as he chose a spot where the vein protruded ostenaciously, and prepped it for penetration.  
>After he inserted the liquid into the syringe, he placed the sharp, arrow shaped needle against the bulging vein and pressed into my skin.<br>The sound of a metallic scrap, screeched and bounced out the empty walls, as he tried and tried to push the needle into my skin. A low fast thumping overrode the ear pinching noise, as the needle refused to embed.

" What...What is that noise? What is it?" I asked.

"Your skin," the doctor answered warily.

"You incompetent that can not be! What is that thumping? What is that godforsaken thumping," I screamed, watching as the doctors brows furrowed.

The sweat was dripping, just as dew drops on the tip of a delicate blade of grass.  
>His body was angled towards mine and I saw the resolved huff of his shoulders as he began to try the needle once more, ignoring my screams. My mother held onto me, trying her best to calm me, but the sheer strength the doctor used to pierce the skin, stopped my fit cold in it's tracks. With every ounce of his strength he must have had, he yelled, plucking the very tip of the arrow head into my arm. It broke.<br>The silence in the room was deafening as shocked and horrific faces stared towards me.

"God almighty," the doctor prayed, signalling the sign of the cross three times consecutively over his body

"Jesus Christ," my mother bellowed as she dropped my hand and backed away from me, mouth gaped in horror.  
>Her head shook from side to side as she backed herself into the side wall.<p>

"I demand to know what is wrong with my son," she said harshly,as her gloved hand trembled over her mouth.

"I don't think you want to know," the doctor responded,as my body rolled upwards in pain. Loud, pulsing heart beats filled the cavity of my ears as my vision sharpened suddenly. To my utter surprise, as I focused on my family and doctor, all of their actions slowed

The way they moved.

The way they spoke.

It was if time had slowed.

Every move they made from the twitch of a finger to the batting of a lash, I calculated. I gasped in fear, crying out to them, any one, as the sound of a small groan halted my pleas. My heavy head fell back against my pillow as the weight of my head lifted painfully.

Almost at the verge of passing out my eyes locked on the large crucifix on the wall. The wooden head slowly turned towards me, wailing, it's mouth elongating in a horrific frozen scream.  
>I blinked my eyes, surely the awkward way it moved on the wall sent my mind, body, and nerves into overdrive. I wailed and panicked, looking towards family for help.<br>I screamed. Thrashed. Nothing I did moved them any faster, or closer to me. Their lips slowly moved as their slowed bodies moved meticulously towards the exit.  
>My mother's long bronze hair flowed errily as she walk.I called to her, pleaded to her to come to me,but it was a call she could not hear, for she followed my father out of the room as a barrage of personnel swarmed in.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: Sorry about the length. I'm not feeling well at this point. The formatting gave me a headache but thank you for reading. To those of you that still are. <strong>


End file.
